parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daizy's Surprise Party/Transcript
Main *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Daizy's Surprise Party *(Song Starts) *Daizy: Come On In. *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: What Did You Say? *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Daizy: You See A Clue? *Children: We See A Clue! *Daizy: Another Marshall's Clues Day!, Hooray!, Do You Wanna Play... *All: Marshall's Clues! *Daizy: Come Count to Three! *Cali Hoho Deema Gil Goby Mickey Minnie Donald Daisy Goofy And Pluto: One, Two, Three! *Daizy: And Clap Your Hands! *Rubble Kai Lan Wubbzy Molly Oona Nonny Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lincoln Lucy Lana Lola Lisa And Lily: Clap Your Hands! *Daizy: Learn Something New! *All: Something New! *Daizy: Join A... *All: Marshall's Clues Band Today! *Miss Spider: Right This Way! *All: It's Another Marshall's Clues Day! *Katie: Daizy's Surprise Party! *All: It's Another Marshall's Clues Day! *Marshall: (Barks) *(Song Ends) *(Door Opens) *Daizy: Oh, Hi!, Guess What Today Is?, It's..., My Birthday! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: (Singing) Happy, Birthday, Happy Birthday, To Me, Me, Me!, I Am So Delighted That You're Here, You're All Invited, Give A Cheer, I'm So Excited, Cause It's My, Birthday! *Marshall: (Barks) *Daizy: I Love My Birthday!, I Wonder What We'll Do Today. *Miss Spider: Daizy! *Daizy: Come On! *Miss Spider: Yoo-Hoo, Daizy!, Daizy! *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, Who's Calling Me? *Child: Miss Spider! *Daizy: Oh, Miss Spider! *Miss Spider: Hi, Daizy. *Daizy: Hi, Miss Spider. *Miss Spider: I Need Your Help in The Backyard. *Daizy: Oh, Uh, Okay, I'll Be Right Back. *Marshall: (Barks) *Katie: Hi, We're So Glad You're Here, We're Having A Birthday Party for Daizy. *Cali the Cat: But Daizy Dosen't Know About The Party. *Wubbzy: It's A Surprise. *All: Shhh! *Katie: We Need Lots of Help Getting Ready for The Party, But We Don't Want Daizy to See Us. *Wubbzy: We Want The Surprise Her When It's All Ready, Will You Help Us?, Oh Good. *Katie: Wonderful!, We'll All Get Ready for The Surprise Party, Together! *All: Yay! *Katie: So, We Need to Set The Table. *Cali the Cat: I Can Do That. *Wubbzy: All Right! *Katie: And We Need to Put Out The Decorations. *Wubbzy: I'll Get Started. *Katie: Thanks, Wubbzy, And, Get The Cake Ready, and I Think That's All. *Marshall: (Barks No) *Katie: No, Marshall?, What Else Do We Need to Do To Get Ready for The Surprise Party? *(Marshall Stamps The Pawprint) *Katie: Ah, We Will Play Marshall's Clues, To Figure Out What Else We Need to Do To Get Ready for The Surprise Party. *(Song Starts) *Katie: Uh, We Are Gonna Play Marshall's Clues? *Cali the Cat: And We'll All Play Together. *(Song Ends) *Katie: Yes, Together, Marshall's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues, Yes? *Wubbzy: Marshall's Clues! *(Wubbzy Cleans Off Pawprint) *Katie: You Know What We Need, The Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Katie: Notebook!, Of Course! *Binyah Binyah: I Have A Notebook!, Um, Katie, Does Daizy Know About Her Birthday Party? *Katie: No, It's Going to Be A Surprise! *Binyah Binyah: Oh, Okay, I Won't Tell, Here's The Notebook. *Katie: Thanks, Binyah Binyah. *(Song Starts) *Katie: To Play Marshall's Clues We Got To Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Binyah Binyah: Yep, A Pawprint, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Katie: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Katie: Then We Put It In The Notebook, Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues. *Cali the Cat: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's the Second Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues?, Marshall's Clues! *Wubbzy: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint, That's the Third Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Marshall's Clues, Marshall's Clues, You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Cali the Cat: Think... *Katie: Think. *All: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Marshall Jumps Into the Screen) *Wubbzy: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Wubbzy: It's Time to Look for Marshall's Clues, So We Can Figure Out What Else We Need to Do, To Finish Getting Ready For..., The Surprise Party!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Wubbzy: We Are Looking For Marshall's Clues, We Are Looking For Marshall's Clues, We Are Looking For Marshall's Clues, I Wonder Where They Are. *Child: A Clue! *Wubbzy: What'd You Say? *Child: There's A Clue! *Wubbzy: You Found A Clue?, Where? *Child: There! *Wubbzy: Where? *Child: Right There! *Wubbzy: A Clue!, You Found A Clue!, On That Tape! *Binyah Binyah: Oh, You Found The Clue?, Now You Need to Write It Down In The, Handy-Dandy... *Mickey Minnie Donald Daisy Goofy And Pluto: Notebook! *Binyah Binyah: Notebook! *(Wubbzy Draws Tape) *Wubbzy: Tape!, Tape is Our First Clue, So What Could We Do With Tape, To Finish Getting Ready For, The Surprise Party?, Good Idea!, But Let's Keep Looking for Clues, Nice Hats. *Katie: Hello, We Need Some Help in The Kitchen, Come On, Oh Dear!, Oh No!, Few. *Daizy: Oh, Hi, I'm Still Helping Miss Spider, But, It's Still My Birthday, Maybe Later, We'll Do Something Special. *Miss Spider: Daizy! *Daizy: Coming, Miss Spider! *Katie: Come On Look! This Is Where Were Having Daizy's Surprise Party Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Transcripts